11:11
by jennmariepayne
Summary: Wouldn't we all love to wish for something at 11:11 and for it to come true? That's just what happened to Valerie. But is that necessarily a good thing? AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay well here's the beginning of one crazy story.**

** I just thought of it one night and decided why not.**

** Please review, even if you didn't like it constructive critisism is always good...**

** (but please keep it nice!) **

**Much love 3**

**- JMP**

**Enjoy!**

'It's 11:11! Make a wish!' my friend tweeted. I laughed. Of course she would be reminding everyone that it was indeed 11:11, the best time to make a wish. I sighed and looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen on my laptop. I stared at the number 11:11 just wondering when it would change to 11:12. I didn't really have anything special to wish for, well except for better grades and not so boring parents. Oh yeah and preferably a boy. Yep I'm 17 and still single. It's not like I'm ugly or insane or not fun to be around. I'm average looking; blonde hair and green-gray eyes. It's not like I have no friends; I have plenty. I want a boy to love me for every flaw I have. I looked at the table beside me and eyed my Twilight book; I wanted someone like Edward Cullen. Oh gosh what was I thinking? He was a ficttionary vampire for crying out loud! I glanced at the clock, which had just turned 11:13. Maybe that wish hadn't count. It's not like it could ever come true anyways. I said goodbye to all the people on twitter and closed my laptop. My dog looked up at me. "Well goodnight Marie" I said to her and gave her a swift peck on the head. After brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed I went into my room. The light was already turned off so I closed the door all the way. It was pitch-black; I ran my fingers along the wall to find my bed. When my hand met with hard cold metal I smiled in triumph. I remember all too ruefully slamming my toe into my bed trying to find it. Since my bed had a high railing on one side that just so happened to be placed closest to the door, instead of walking all the way around like a normal person would I slung my leg over the railing. My eyes began to close as my foot hit my soft bed; just one more leg over then I get to go to bed. I put both arms on either side of my leg and quickly slung it over the railing. Instead of the soft bedding my foot should've came in contact with; it smacked very hard, loudly and I have to say very painfully onto something hard and freezing cold. I had a mini heart attack, what was in my bed? I jumped back nearly falling over the railing and jumped to the ground. I hope my parents didn't wake up with the entire ruckus I was making.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" a voice said from the direction of the bed. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness so all I could see was a silhouette of what looked to be a boy, no a man, lying down on my bed. He sat up and cocked his head to the side as if waiting for an answer.

"W-who are you? Get out of my bed!" I tried to yell without waking anybody.

I opened my mouth the scream but only a whimper came out before a marble hard cold hand clasped over my mouth. I tried to scream through his hand but I knew it was no use, no one would hear me. My heart was slamming against my ribcage.

"Shhh!" the voice whispered. "Be quiet for just a minute okay?" He looked around. It was still too dark to see his face but his voice sent shiver down my back. Why had his voice sounded so familiar? I nodded my head quickly and he removed his hand. I quickly ran my fingers along the wall trying to find the light switch, or maybe a bat to hit whoever it was intruding my room, and my home for that matter. The light switched on but I hadn't found it yet. I turned around and saw who was before me.

"W-w-wait, you're…" I took in a sharp gasp as I looked up and down at his slender and muscular body; the body of the intruder. "It-it can't be!" I half yelled-half whispered. He bowed in front of me "Edward Cullen at your service Madame" then he winked. My heart was slamming hard with no clue of ever slowing down. My head was spinning and then hard arms caught me. I didn't realize I had fallen. I then met with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Light arms lightly shook me. He laid me down on my bed and continuously shook me.

"Come on, please wake up! Oh I hope she's okay. Can you hear me?" he whispered, his voice filled with what sounded like worry. Edward Cullen was worried about me? Heck I was worrying about myself! Am I going insane? There's no way that a fictional character can just appear into reality like that. I shuddered as I thought his name. There's no way that he's shaking me right now, or even talking to me. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter hoping I'd just wake up and laugh when I figured out this was all just a horrible dream.

"Come on I know your awake now" his tone was light and he nearly chuckled. He must've been laughing at the fact that I refused to open my eyes and instead all but welded them shut.

Then I remembered. 11:11. I had wished for a boy, one like Edward and it had come true. What was I going to do now? I can't tell my parents, they'd have me locked in a padded cell and a straight jacket before I could even say that it wasn't my fault.

I slowly opened my eyes. There he was, in all his perfect glory-ness staring down at me with his golden eyes, his face only a couple inches away from my face.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you'd react like that. How about we start over?" He said as he stared into my eyes. Crap Bella was right; he can dazzle people without knowing it.

"You're doing it again." I mumbled, the corners of my mouth pulling up slightly.

He looked confused, did he not know? "Remember? When Bella told you that you dazzled her; well you're doing the same thing right now." I chuckled.

He looked me intently in the eyes for a couple seconds. He still looked very confused. "I'm sorry who?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan? Your…wife?" I started to worry; did he not remember who his own wife was? "You know, she has long brown hair, brown eyes. Well she did until you changed her because she was dying after giving birth to your child…" I must've started shaking because Edward's hands clasped around my shoulders.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry but I don't have the slightest idea who you're talking about. And please, brunette?" He scoffed. "I prefer blondes." He mumbled as he took a lock of my hair and lightly twirled it around his finger then letting it fall. My heart began to accelerate.

"I just don't understand" I said. "You're a fictional character, someone else wrote your life! How can you not remember any of this?" Was it my fault he couldn't remember anything? Was it because I had wished for someone _like_ him so it wasn't necessarily the Edward that loved Bella?

"I feel insulted" He said as he chuckled. "And I must apologize that we never really introduced ourselves since you fainted" He winked again and his face lit up with a grin. My face must've been red by now.

"Sorry" I smiled apologetically. I held out my hand "I'm Valerie" Instead of shaking my hand like I expected him to, he locked his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "Well as you know I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" he whispered in my ear. I shivered; maybe it was the fact he was very cold, or just his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: well well well chapter 3 is done! here ya go! sorry it's not long. I have sooo much school work and family stuff and it's just been crazy! Oh and of course ive been suffering from super writers block, i know somewhat where i wanna lead this story but getting there is tough. chapter 4 is in the works and should be up soon! xxo - JMP **

_[Remember to R&R!]_

**_CHAPTER 3_**

I quickly shot out of bed, my heart racing and my body lightly covered in sweat.

"Valerie, if you're not out of bed and getting ready for school in the next 5 min-" I quickly interrupted my mother calling me from downstairs.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I sighed as I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. Had it all been a dream? I quietly chuckled to myself. Of course it was a dream! I simply dreamt I had met a fictional vampire, who so happened to be Edward Cullen. I know I'm not alone, hell I know most twilighters dream about that on a daily basis!

I checked the clock. 7:45AM flashed at me in bright red. "Shit…" I muttered as I ran to my closet, picked out my favorite plaid shirt and my cute jean shorts, grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

"Running late for school, see you later." I said as I stuffed my face with a piece of toast off the table and grabbed my cell. I'm not too sure my parents understood what I said but I had no time to clarify. I passed by my older brother Xavier as I got to the door.

"Hey Val." He said, with a smile on his face. Me and my brother had a good relationship, we rarely fought and got together well.

"Bye Xavier!" I said just as I got out the door and swiftly closed it behind me. As I climbed into my car, my phoned beeped, signaling I had a text message. I pulled it out and stared at the screen. I wasn't a number I recognized but the text sent my heart racing.

'Hey Val, look behind you…'

I wasn't too sure if I would regret looking back, I even thought of just ignoring it, backing out of the driveway and hoping I would hit whoever was behind me. A horn honked and I jumped in my seat. I was so agitated and on edge, if I was in a better mood I wouldn't even think of doing this. I rolled down my window and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I'M TRYING TO GET-" I stopped abruptly. Behind my car was a gleaming, shiny, and of course, silver C30 Volvo. "Oh hell no" I mumbled and put my head in my hands. _'It's only a dream, it's still the weekend, and I'm still in bed' _I thought to myself, hoping the silver Volvo that shined in my rearview mirror would simply disappear. I heard a car door slam, and kept my head in my hands. _'Please go away…please…' _A light tap on my window shook me out of my trance. I didn't want to look up but I had to get to school soon. I slowly lifted my head, mentally preparing myself for who I would see on the other side of my window.

I sighed and swooned as I stared into his golden eyes, telling me that he had just been hunting. He was wearing a plaid shirt as well and began to chuckle when he noticed the resemblance. I rolled down my window again, trying to think of a way to tell him that I was in a hurry and needed to go.

"Sorry…err…Edward. I'm in a bit of a hurry you see, can you back out of my driveway and let me go to school?" I mumbled incoherently. I still thought it was strange calling this man Edward, but I knew I'd just have to get used to it.

"Well you see Val, I can't do that. I came here to see if you wanted a ride to school." Edward said, slightly shrugging his shoulders. Edward Cullen? Drive me, Valerie, to school? How does he even know what school I go to?

"You go to school at Langstaff Secondary." He said true fully. I realized I must've spoken out loud before he had responded.

"Nope, I can read minds remember?" He looked at me.

Shit. I totally forgot Edward could read minds. What was I supposed to do about it? I'd have to master blocking my thoughts from him as soon as possible. He lightly chuckled. "So want a ride to school or not?" He looked down at his gold Rolex watch. "And looking at the time on my watch if we don't leave now we'll both be late."

We? Did he just say 'We'll be late?' "Well I don't know what kind of plans you made Edward but I know I have to get to school" I replied, emphasizing on the I's. "See that's where you're wrong Val. But there's no time to explain. We'll chat in the car okay?" He smiled and opened my car door, patiently waiting for me to climb out.

"Yeah, sure, okay…" I mumbled as I unlocked my seatbelt, grabbed my bag and got out. "Good, well then let's be on our way." Edward swiftly slid on his black Ray ban Wayfarer sunglasses and walked at a not-so human speed to his car.

I climbed into the passenger seat of his silver Volvo. This felt so weird! I imagined Bella sitting in this very seat, thinking about the way Edward looked like he wanted to kill her every time she breathed. "Who is this Bella character you keep thinking about so often?" Edward questioned as he turned on the ignition and quickly backed out of the driveway, and floored it right down the street. My back pressed into the seat with the speed. "Holy shit Edward! Slow down! Oh never mind I know you hate driving slow anyways and we're going to be late for school so knock yourself out." I yelled, as he slid a CD into the stereo. The familiar tune of my favorite band filled the car. "You listen to Nine Inch Nails?" I asked, with a smile lighting up my whole face. Was this his favorite band as well? "It sure is. You listen to their music?"

"Yes! They're my favorite band. My parents got me concert tickets for my birthday last year."

"Hey Val you never answered my question earlier. Who's this Bella character you keep thinking about?" He had to shout because I began turning up the volume louder and louder.

"What? I can't hear you!" I screamed, and began to sing along to the song at the top of my lungs, laughing and giggling at the same time. He had turned off the music before I even got to my favorite part. "Hey! I was listening to that!" I laughed and reached to turn it back on. He looked at me with the most gorgeous expression and that amazing crooked smile Bella talks about so much. "Fine but we need to talk about it at lunch okay?"

I closed my eyes, listened to the car accelerating and Edward and I singing along to our favorite band.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I do not own twilight or Edward Cullen either... (DAMN) buuut i do own this plot liiine! ;) ahahaha okay moving on...**

**sorry this chapter is a little short, still really busy. And sorry if this chapter sucks... but chapter 5 is in the works and should be up by next week!**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY! xxo **

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The bell rang, signaling it was lunch time. Finally! I was hungry and kind of glad I could speak with Edward again. My leg had been bouncing up and down all morning, while I stared at the clock, hearing the slight 'tick tock' that had driven me insane all morning.

"Valerie?" My Biology teacher, Mr. Faulkner had asked me this morning in first period. "Can you tell us what the answer is?" He tapped his foot impatiently against the hard cold floor. I quickly tore my eyes away from the clock. "I'm sorry no Mr. Falkner." I replied, my cheeks turning pink. He mumbled something about kids never listening and I continued to stare at the clock, my heart beating along to it.

I was quickly shaken out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling me from down the hall. I spun around on spot, making me smack hard into someone who had been behind me. Cold arms wrapped around me. "There you are Valerie. So, how was your morning?" Edward said, in an obviously happy tone. I looked around, seeing everyone had stopped and they were now staring at us. Well not us, mostly Edward in fact. I smiled up at him. "It was okay, kinda slow actually." My breathing starting to accelerate when his perfectly angled face broke into that crooked grin that could just melt girl's hearts. I heard a couple gasps coming from the women in the very large crowd that had started to surround us. "Well I'm hungry let's eat." He said, while secretly winking at me. Edward simply took my hand in his and dragged me lightly to the cafeteria, lightly nodding his head at the people crowding the hallways.

I could still hear the gasps and the not-so quiet whispering that filled the cafeteria the second we walked in. "I'll go get our food, go get us a table okay Val?" I nodded quickly and began to walk to the usual table I sat at. My friends were already seated there, and they turned and smiled when they saw I was coming. "Val!" They all chorused at the same time, making laughter erupt from my group of friends. I quietly chuckled along and sat down beside one of my friends Ava. "So, where were you?" Ava asked, nudging me in the arm, quite hard actually. "Yeah, we were looking for you after French but you had already left for the caf…" Oksana replied. "Sorry guys, I…uh…just had to go ask Ms. Taheri about the Romeo and Juliet project due this week." I quickly lied. "I was in Ms. Taheri's class just after the bell, I didn't see you there…" My friend Miranda interjected. They all turned to look at me. All of them were wearing the same expression. I'm sure if I could read minds like Edward they were all thinking 'What happened? Tell us!'

"Well…uh…you see…" I stammered. "Oh…my…gosh…" Natacha said, slowly standing up from the table. She wiped her glasses a couple of times, even squinting, her eyebrows knitted together like she was concentrating very hard on something. I turned and immediately knew what she was seeing. Edward was carrying a tray filled with food; walking out of the food line as his eyes scanned the crowd. When they had seen me, he broke into a full on grin. He marched right up to our table at a not so human speed once again. He really needed to hide it better.

"Hey guys! Hello Val" Edward added at the end in a seductive tone. All the girls at my table had stopped talking completely; they instead stared at the god in front of them. I had counted to 50 before I decided I'd have to be the first to start the conversation. "Uh…yeah…guys, this is…well I'm sure you can guess." I waved a hand towards Edward and he flashed a brilliant smile. "You're…you're….E-E-" Alyssa whispered. "I'm Edward Cullen." Edward answered, lifting his chin slightly. Edward looked around at all the shocked faces staring at him at the table. He looked at me, sighed, and took out his iPod. He stuck the blue headphones into his ears, and began tapping on the table. I figured he'd give us a small moment of privacy, sort of.

"Okay guys" I quickly whispered, all of us leaning in closer to the table. "Thing is Edward showed up at my house yesterday…" "Well how did he get there?" Oksana half shouted, half whispered. "Well, I kinda wished for him at 11:11" I replied, my face turning red as I realized how stupid that must've sounded. But they all had to believe me, after all the evidence was sitting right in front of them. "Damn, I should remember to wish for Percy Jackson next 11:11" Oksana said, as she fell back into her chair. We all chuckled lightly, even though we didn't want to be laughing at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! omg it's been way too long since i've seen you guys! Okay this is Chapter 5! took me a while to write but i will begin on chapter 6 ASAP!**

**ALSO: I have featured one of my friends in this chapter (Abby) and you guys should go check out her fanfiction profile at: .net/u/2602356/AbSim7**

**She doesn't have any fanfictions posted but maybe if we all tell her to POST ONE she will! ;)**

**OKAY enough talking, I do not own Twilight blablabla you understand right? GOOD. now ENJOY!**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

We picked up our lunch trays and quickly threw away the trash, heading to the hallways. We walked slow, taking our time to decide what we were to do. Edward had left a few minutes before to get something from my, but now our, locker and he claimed he had unfinished work that he had to catch up on. That was convincible since today was his first day, and it was already the end of the first semester.

"So, are you just gonna tell him to get lost or something? I mean how did he even show up?" Ava said, as she started to walk faster to get to her locker. "I don't know, wouldn't that be mean?" I mumbled. I wasn't really the type to just go up to someone and tell them to go away. I kind of liked this Edward. I mean I didn't really know him but I'd like to get to know him. "Nah, it wouldn't be mean. Just go up to him and tell him that you're sorry but you never wanted this to happen and tell him to go back to the loony place which he came from." Brianna grumbled. "Well she can't just do that," Alyssa said, turning to Brianna with a disapproval look on her face. She turned to me, "I think you should let him stay, he's kinda nice." "I just think Val is in loooooove with him…" Natacha said as everyone started to chuckle. My cheeks bled a slight red colour as I ran that thought through my head. Did I love him? I only knew him for a day or two. Maybe I was in love with the idea of finally meeting this man, and I'm not actually in love with him. Was that possible? I'd have to find out more about him since this was definitely not the Edward I had read about in the Twilight books. I looked down at my shoes. "I don't know guys," I mumbled "I'll have to find out more about this guy first. I'll keep you posted." And I began to walk down the hall to my locker. "Good luck Val!" Alyssa shouted. I liked Alyssa. She kind of reminded me of Angela. She was nice but not to a point where all she wants is juicy gossip stories like Jessica. I waved behind me and rushed to my locker. Class was starting in just a few minutes and my locker was on the other side of the school.

When I was almost at my locker I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder. Being scared by the sudden movement I quickly turned around and held up my book to guard my face. I heaved a sigh and slowly put down my book when I realized it was just Abby, a girl in one of my classes.

"Whoa are you okay Val?" She said, slightly bending down to look me in the eyes. She was much taller than everyone else but she was pretty too, her brown frizzy hair was clipped back from her face and her glasses perched upon her nose.

"Yeah I'm fine, just…stressed that's all" I mumbled as I turned to look to see if Edward was still at our locker. He stood there like a perfect statue, leaning against the hard beige metal, his hands in his pockets and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. Abby followed my eye sight and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh yeah, I heard about him." She said, looking at me, laughing quietly to herself. "Rumor going around that he's the legit Edward Cullen and that you two are together." "Well that is his name but he isn't the same person, it was just a coincidence…" I whispered to her as a few teachers walked by. I didn't bother answering the second part since I didn't even know the answer to that one either. "Whatever you say Val," Abby said as she winked and began to walk in the other direction. "I'll see you in class!" She shouted down the hall before turning around and going up the stairs to the second floor.

I stared at my watch just as the bell rang. "Shit…" I muttered as I began to speed walk the short distance to my locker. I stood in front of my locker, waiting to for perfectly still statue in front of it to move. He had his eyes shut, a smile playing at the sides of his mouth. _Move_ I said in my head, waiting for his eyes to slowly open and for him to move so I could rush to class as fast as possible. I didn't want to go to class, I kind of wanted to just stand there and stare at the god standing less than a foot away from me. "Take a picture it'll last longer," He said in an angry tone. My eyes widened and I began to take a few steps back. What did he just say? He opened his now dark onyx coloured eyes. He saw my shocked and scared look and he instantly smiled. He removed himself from my locker and went to wrap his arms around me. I didn't return the hug. I stood there still shocked at what he had shouted. "I'm sorry; I sometimes have a bit of a temper." He lightly brushed back my bangs from my face. He began planting light kisses along my jaw line. My heart beat started to race and my smile quickly returned, blood colouring my pale cheeks. He pulled away, keeping me at arm's length, his hands resting lightly on my shoulders. His eyes had lightened slightly but they were still darker than the usual bright golden colour.

"Come," he said. "Let's go somewhere else." He gripped my hand in his and started to lead me towards the doors leading outside.

"I can't." I tried to pull away and hurry to class before I missed too much, but it did no good in his iron grip. The hallways were empty since classes had started long ago. "Don't worry I already explained your absence, you have a dentist appointment and won't be back for the rest of the day." his lips pulled back exposing his brilliant white teeth and perfect smile. I paused and looked at him, but the smile still stayed on his face. "What are you waiting for…applause?" I asked in a mocking tone. I began to clap and I even added in a couple 'Bravos' here and there. His smile increased and laughed. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. We continued walking until we reached his car. I pressed my fingertip lightly against the silver metal and slowly dragged it along. I had a hard time not thinking I was hallucinating. I felt something vibrate in my pocket and realized it was my phone. I took it out and the screen glowed, saying _ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE_, with Abby's name in bold glowing letters.

_Where are you?_ The text read. I was about to respond when Edward took my phone out of my hands and stared at the screen. His fingers flew across the keyboard and the text was sent.

"What did you just write?" I asked, trying to take my phone back but it was already in Edward's pocket. Edward opened the door and waited for me to get in. I rested my hand against the door frame, turning towards him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to get in until I knew for sure he wasn't dragging me somewhere crazy. He looked at me with a blank stare, and then he told me to get in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I know it's been too long! I was hoping for this chapter to be long since I was gone so long, but I didn't have much to add to this one and I do enjoy a good cliffy. So read, review and chapter 7 should be up by next weekend! (Credit to SM for Edward and any Twilight references in the future)**

_Chapter 6:_

I opened my eyes, the sunlight bright through my window. What time was it? I rubbed my eyes furiously as I peeked over to my bedside table. Noon? Oh, fuck. I sat up quickly but fell back down, blinded by the stars in front of my eyes. My head was pounding. I sat back up again slowly, propping myself up against the headboard.

"Sleep well, love?" A voice whispered lightly from the corner of my room. Sitting in the white wicker chair at my desk, was Edward. His eyes were a weird colour; they looked more orange than yellow, a strange red tint in them but a hint of blackness. I hesitated. "My head really hurts but I don't know why." I rubbed my index fingers in circles on my temples, trying to calm the slaughter my brain was going through. I tried to remember what happened yesterday after school, we left right? No, we stayed. I closed my eyes, trying to bring back the memory. I went to my locker, Edward said we should go, we got in the car then...My mind was hesitating. Did I actually forget what we did yesterday? I slowly opened my eyes, keeping them half closed to look at Edward. He smiled lightly; he knew I was at war inside my head.

"Edward, what did we do yesterday?" I asked, my voice cautious. We didn't do anything...bad, right? "Don't worry Valerie, we had fun." He said, his tone leaving his statement open. That damn bastard. What was I going to have to do to get him to start telling me things? I was suddenly lying flat on my bed, my head smacking against the pillow. My breath came in short gasps; Edward's face was right above me. He was hovering over me, his weight pressed into me. He smiled, his eyes looking into mine as if he could see right through them. Instantly I forgot what I was trying to figure out, and smiled back, a small giggle escaping my lips. He laughed with me; the mood in the room instantly went from black, to pink. "Now, how about some breakfast for the lady and some aspirin for that headache?" He asked very quietly, his face lowering closer and closer to mine. His breath enveloped me in his scent. God, he smelled delicious. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent while pretending to think about his question. "Sure, why not." I smiled, and Edward was gone. I looked on the bedside table and saw two aspirin laying there with a cold glass of water. I popped the two pills in my mouth and took a sip of the water. The water felt nice as it cooled down my throat, I drank the whole glass within a few seconds. The smell of food reached my room; I breathed it in, my stomach growling in response.

I ran over to the bathroom, squinting when I flicked on the light. I tied up my messy blonde hair and quickly splashed my face. I wiped under my eyes hastily, trying to remove the smudged waterproof mascara from yesterday. I turned my face left and right and smiling when I looked decent enough. That's when I noticed something, turning my head to the left; I noticed a scar on my neck. What the..? It was too far back, I turned around to try and get a better view. The scar was rugged. Slightly raised, red and still swollen. Was this from yesterday? I lightly touched it and flinched when it burned. I took a cloth and wet it with cold water to put on it, hoping to bring the swelling down. Figuring there wasn't much I could do about it, I just forgot about it. Walking down the stairs, I looked around the corner into the kitchen. The table was covered in food, from French toast, to eggs that were perfectly scrambled, to the wonderful smell of fresh orange juice.

"Mmmm, smells good in here!" I told Edward, slinking in the chair, looking over the food wondering what to eat first. He smiled at my response. "Well then, eat up!" He pushed a plate and fork towards me and I dug in. I didn't realize I was so hungry until most of the food was gone. "Where did you learn to cook like that?" I asked, stretching my arms behind my head. Edward simply smiled at me, his eyes wandering down my body to my exposed stomach. I straightened in my chair, pulling my shirt down. My cheeks started to feel warm. "So what would you like to do today?" He asked gently, looking up into my eyes. My mind whirred. "How about we play a game?" I asked, resting my chin on the back of my hand, looking at Edward through my lashes. His eyes darkened, "What kind of game?" He asked; his voice gruff. "A question game, I ask a question and you have to be completely honest." I smiled. Edward didn't know what was gonna hit him. "And I assume the rules are the same as I ask questions?" He smiled back. _Damn. _I took a deep breath."What did we do last night?" I asked; my voice just as cautious as when I first asked. "Well Valerie," He started. My heart was starting to pound as I began to worry.

"You are quite the party girl." He said, winking at me. He started to laugh when my heart picked up the pace even more._ Shitshitshitshitshit. _We went to a party? Do I not remember anything because...? Edward laughed as he read my thoughts. "Don't worry Val, it wasn't anything too bad. You just...went a little overboard." He said, hesitating as if he wanted to make sure he didn't give too much away. I glared at him, my heart racing. What did I do at that party? Did I do something bad? Did my family know? "Well, there are pictures if you want to see..." Edward said, regretting for telling me but he knew I was having a crisis here. He got up and took my warm hand in his cold one, pulling me along to my room. I turned to around and pushed my shoulder lightly, making me sit on the bed. He grabbed my laptop and sat down beside me. The silence was long an awkward as the laptop slowly booted to life. I would glance at Edward beside me every once in a while, only for him to be looking back at me. I fiddled with my fingers, my forehead starting to sweat as he clicked around on the computer. _What kind of shit did you get me into this time Edward?_ He clicked on a file filled with photos. He looked at my face, waiting to see my reaction, wondering if he really should show me, or wait. "Just show me the damn pictures Edward." I mumbled. He slid the laptop over onto my lap, and leaned over my shoulder to click on the file. The photos pulled up one by one on the screen.

"Oh...my...fucking...god"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 is up! Aren't you happy? I sure as hell am, spent DAYS perfecting this one and once I realized there wasn't much I could add, I was like OKAY TIME TO SUBMIT! This one is long compared to the other ones (4 1/2 pages on word!) so sit back, grab something to eat and enjoy!**

**This chapter has to be one of my faves. Frenchward? YUM.**

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

_No one is looking at you. _

The whole way to school, I had to repeat the same thought in my head. I didn't even want to go to school, but Edward said if anyone knew, which he doubted it, but if anyone did know, I'd just be a total coward by ditching school. I was still feeling nauseous but it was tolerable. I decided to wear my comfiest jeans and a brown zip up sweater with a hood. Edward didn't think the hood was necessary but it was in my mind if he wanted me to go to school. He had told me this morning that he had stuff to deal with, so he couldn't drive me, but I didn't mind at all; I needed some time to think clearly without having to worry that he can hear me.

The morning passed in a blur, all of a sudden I realized it was lunch. I was sitting at my usual table, my friends talking around me. I lifted my head and looked around, was Edward even coming to school today? My friends must've noticed my expression because they all stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking down into my lap. Every time someone would just look at me, the pictures from the weekend would come racing back into my mind.

"You look...weird" Alyssa exclaimed. I guess it was true. It was hard getting up this morning, I still didn't feel too good, the scar on my neck was burning again, and I probably looked paranoid.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't had the best weekend." I looked at my friends, then back down to my lap signalling that I just didn't want to talk about it. I can't even be sure I didn't have a good weekend. Edward claimed we had fun, but how is it fun if you don't even _remember_ it was fun? I sighed, picking up my tray that I had barely touched and threw it away. My stomach was already in knots. "I have to go to the library and get some books; I'll see you guys later?" I asked, picking up my backpack and pushing in my chair. They mumbled some responses and continued to talk. I caught some people staring at me as I walked out of the cafeteria. I felt my body heat up in embarrassment.

Pushing through the library doors, I made a bee-line to the fiction books. I dragged my finger across the spines, smiling as I read title after title. I loved to read, but I've just had no time. All this school work and projects, everything seemed to blend into one another. I wouldn't be surprised if I failed my English test because I wrote everything in French. I closed my eyes and picked 3 books at random. These should keep me busy for the next month. I brought the books to the checkout and handed the librarian my student card. I looked around aimlessly as she typed on the computer.

"Hey Valerie!" a shrill, high-pitched voice exclaimed. I turned to see my friend Qamar walking towards me, so gracefully she was nearly dancing. She came to stand beside me, looking over at the books the librarian was handing back to me. I said thank you and turned around to leave, Qamar following close behind me.

"So how are you?" She asked, lightly skipping beside me. "Fine I guess." I answered. She walked in front of me, making me stop; the top of her head just reaching my shoulder. I looked down into her brown eyes. "What's the matter? Oh and I almost forgot to ask," she began walking again, and I instinctively followed her. "What's the deal with you and Edward?" I knew this was coming. Everyone had been asking me who he was, where he was from, if we were dating, and the list went on and on. I'm just surprised no body screamed out anything yet. I sighed, deciding I couldn't keep anything from her, even if I tried. I told her what happened, the whole story. Her face didn't move an inch, she didn't even seem surprised. "Wanna ask him if he has siblings?" She asked, her face lighting into a smile. I lightly chuckled, of course she would ask that. "Why do you want to know?" Even though I already knew the answer, I asked anyways. "Well maybe he has a brother possibly named Jasper..." She said, her voice trailing off. I laughed and shook my head, a smile on my face for the first time today. I told her I'd ask and walked towards the stairs down to my locker.

I sat down in my usual seat in third period. The bell rang and I looked over to my neighbour's seat. Empty. Where was Abby? I turned around in my seat, facing the people sitting behind me. "Have you guys seen Abby?" I whispered, as the teacher called out names for attendance. They shook their heads. I turned around to face the front of the class, raising my hand silently when the teacher called out my name. I couldn't even focus on the lesson today. I just sat in my seat, resting my chin on my arm. The teacher didn't seem to care that my gaze was glassy; it wasn't an unusual thing in high school. I tried to take notes but my writing was messy, there was no way I was going to be able to read this later. _I wonder where Edward is_ I thought. Obviously it wasn't any of my business but I was curious. Soon I was daydreaming over his gold eyes, his cold skin, his body... A slam on my desk shook me out of my trance. I saw a hand holding down a paper on my desk. I look up to see my teacher looking down at me. I turned bright red. I knew this was the time when shed say 'I'm so disappointed in you Valerie.' I hadn't exactly taken last week's test seriously. I was shocked when her serious face broke out into a smile.

"Very good job Valerie, one of the best marks in the class." she said. I felt my jaw drop slightly as she continued handing out the tests. I slowly flipped it over, staring at the big red A+ on the top of the page. How was this possible? I remember leaving some questions blank, not even bothering to try answering them and yet this test was flawless. The bell rang signalling it was fourth period. I shoved all my papers and pencils in my bag, still holding onto my test. I stared down at it, flipping the pages reading over answers I supposedly wrote that I didn't even know. Not paying attention I smacked really hard into a wall. I blushed bright red but looking up I realized it was Edward. He had a bright smile on his face; his eyes were dark, nearly black. He looked mischievous with that smile. "You're back." I whispered. He nodded his head, slinking his arms around my back and pulling me into him. I took a deep breath through my nose, his mouth watering scent invading my whole body. I smiled into his chest, happy he was back before the end of the day. "Long day?" he asked, kissing the top of my head. I hummed in agreement, closing my eyes. He started to pull away, and my smile faded at the loss of touch. "What's this?" He asked, pulling the test out of my hands. "Well, uhm," I tried to explain but he was already reading over it. "Very nice Val didn't know you were such an expert on this crap." He said, winking at me while handing back the test. "Yeah, neither did I." I mumbled as the memory of the day of that test came rushing back. Edward had a blank stare, the smile fading, but he quickly re-gained it, bigger than ever. He grabbed my hand in his and we walked to our next class. "You know I don't usually approve of this kind of thing," he chuckled as if I was missing some big joke. "But I'm proud you had the guts to cheat on that test." He said. I turned to look at him, his head looking straight forward, and a smile on his lips. "Edward, I didn't cheat on that test." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm serious Edward," I tried to explain, but my vision got foggy as he kept trailing kisses along my jaw and cheek. "Sure you are Val." He said as he pulled away. "You surprise me every single day."

My chin found its usual place, resting on my arm while my eyes glazed over the minute the teacher started talking. Edward started tracing light circles on my back with his index finger. I closed my eyes and smiled at the sensation. I didn't care about the lesson anymore. I imagined it was just me and Edward, sitting together talking for hours and hours, no teachers and no damn school. Edward suddenly stopped tracing on my back and I opened and sat up straight in my chair, looking over. My French teacher was handing back our tests from last week, my heart started racing. I completely failed that test. I've been studying French for like 11 years now but I was so sleep deprived and just didn't study that I thought _'Fuck it'_ and wrote whatever I felt like. I'm not even sure half of it was in French.

"Excellente travail Valérie." She said, putting the test face up on my desk, yet another 100% screaming at me in red. I sighed; I didn't deserve any of these perfect marks. How did I get them? There is no way in hell I got perfect on this one, or my other test. "Merveilleux," Edward whispered in my ear. "You sure you don't want to tell me anything about how you're getting all these crazy good marks?" I asked, his long fingers pulling back the blonde hair that fell in front of my face. I shook my head, "There's nothing to tell you Edward, and I don't know how I'm getting these either." I answered, looking over the flawless test written in perfect French. We got up as the teacher dismissed us early, walking towards our locker. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning.

_**Of course she would be reminding everyone that it was indeed 11:11, the best time to make a wish. I sighed and looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen on my laptop. I stared at the number 11:11 just wondering when it would change to 11:12. I didn't really have anything special to wish for, well except for better grades and not so boring parents. Oh yeah and preferably a boy….**_

I was suddenly sucked back into the present. _'Shit'_ I thought. Okay, wish #3 had already come true, it was walking right beside me, smiling at me with the most glorious smile I've ever seen. Wish #1 seems like it finally arrived. _Crap._ Okay, think, think! Sure Edward is here and I had wished for him but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe I was so tired last week that I thought I had gotten everything wrong but in my dream-like state I ended up getting everything right. _No that's stupid what am I thinking? _"Looks like you got what you asked for." Edward said, locking our hands together. I shook my head, "I didn't think they'd actually come true." I muttered, pulling my hand from his icy grasp. I opened our locker, grabbing the stuff I needed, then slammed it close and locking it without asking him if he needed anything. He leaned against the lockers, his hands in his pockets. "So what, you don't like me then?" He asked, his dark black eyes looking down at his shoes. "Just tell me the words Val and I'll leave, I'll go somewhere else. I can see I'm no longer wanted here, just a fucking character out of a book right?" He shouted, his black eyes burning holes into mine. I felt tears threaten to fall, but bit on my tongue trying to keep them back. Feeling the tears spilling over, I ran outside into the musky hot air. The humid filled my lungs as I gasped, half running half walking towards my car, the air filled with a scent that indicated it was going to rain soon. "Valerie, wait!" I heard Edward shouting behind me, jogging to catch up. I knew running away from him would be no use, but I kept going anyways. I ran past where my car was parked, reaching the street when cold arms turned me around and wrapped around my body. I didn't bother fighting, I just stood there, my face pressed against his chest, my silent tears making stains on his gray v-neck t-shirt. "I'm sorry; I can be a real dick sometimes." He muttered, smoothing down my hair with his cold hand, and planting a kiss on the top of my head. I nodded my head and sniffled while pulling out of his embrace, I wiped my sleeve of my sweater over my eyes, probably ruining my mascara. I probably looked like a total freak now. Tears threatened to fall over again. "Valerie," Edward said, lifting up my chin so I could look him straight in the eyes. "I know we just met and we aren't exactly perfect but I love you Valerie, forever." He said. I looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but truth. He lowered his face, still keeping his hand under my chin. My skin burned at his cold touch. His lips pressed against mine, sending a shiver through my body. He pulled away, my eyes were still closed, a faint smile on my face. He placed light kisses on each on my eyes and both cheeks, and I giggled. Opening my eyes I saw Edward was smiling too. "There all better?" He asked, grabbing both of my hands in his. "Yes, sorry for overreacting." I answered, walking back towards my car. "It's no big deal." He said, walking beside me. I stopped dead when I realised my car wasn't parked where it was this morning. My heart raced and I whipped my head to the right and to the left, searching for it. "Don't worry," I hear Edward say as he climbed into the silver Volvo that was parked in the spot instead. "I drove your car home; I want you to ride with me today." I climbed into the passenger seat. "How did you get my keys?" I asked, feeling my jeans pocket where I had left it. It was empty. "You are extremely unobservant." He pointed out, laughing as he turned on the ignition.

My foot kicked something on the floor. Leaning down I picked it up. "What is this doing in here?" I asked, holding up my Twilight book to show him.

"I thought I'd read it, you've been thinking about it quite a lot when I'm around, always comparing me to it. I don't see who this Edward Cullen guy thinks he is, he's a total coward," He said, roaring with laughter. "And that Bella girl? Is she an idiot? Like come on I don't get why you read that crap." I smiled as I saw how carefree he once was again. "Hey, this is the reason you're here so be happy." I joked, smacking him with the book in the shoulder. A good song came on the radio, and I turned it up, rolling down my window and feeling the light mist against my face.

**Thump**.

I turned around at the sound.

**Thump. Thump**.

It sounded like, knocking? Something in the trunk perhaps. "Edward, I think there's something in your trunk moving around." I asked, hesitant when I saw his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "Oh that's nothing; I left some camping gear in there." He said, his fingers slowly loosening the death grip on the steering wheel. I looked back towards the trunk, Edward noticed my weary look. "It sounds a little too heavy to be camping gear." I said, turning back around, watching the houses fly by. "It's not actually; I have quite a lot of things in there. Hey are you up for something tonight?" He asked, changing the subject fairly quickly. "We're not going camping are we?" I asked, worried because I didn't like the look of the pitch black clouds coming our way. He laughed loudly, his whole body shaking with laughter. It was contagious; I smiled at him, raising one eyebrow. "No Val, we're not going camping, not tonight anyways." He said, pulling up to my house. I bit on the inside of my cheek, wondering what he'd want to do; I wasn't in the mood to really go anywhere tonight anyways. "Come on," he pouted, looking at me through his lashes. My breathing started coming in short swallowed breaths. "Edward, last time we did something I didn't even remember most of it," I shuddered at the thought. "I don't want to get into anymore trouble tonight." "Well I was thinking of just taking it easy tonight, can I come meet your parents?" He asked, not looking at me anymore, but looking at my house. My heart skipped. If my parents saw him they'd know who he was. My mom knows what he looks like; it wouldn't take long for her to ask questions. "Don't worry everything will be fine," He said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be back around dinner time." He said. I guess this was my signal to get out. I stepped out of his warm car into the cold, wet rain. He waved as he pulled out of the driveway, speeding down the road. I guess it's time to start packing my things, because by the end of the night I was bound to be sent to a mental hospital.

**A/N: HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
